Alone
by RissA15
Summary: After Agent Graham announced that the government now owns the Lab Rats, everyone goes through mixed emotions. But Chase's are the strongest. One thought leads to another, which leads to jeopardy. Chase, with the growing lust for power, is causing havoc not only in Mission Creek, but the entire world. He now has to decide between family, and power. Takes place after 'YPW'. AU/OOC.
1. After The Conference

**This idea came to me while I was re-re-reading AllAmericanSlurp's story, Heart of Stone. It's a pretty amazing story till now (it's on one chapter), and it kind of inspired me to write this. That, and my love for Chase's insecurities and hidden suffering.**

**And before you all ask, no Chase does NOT turn evil. Well, not wholly anyway. And this takes place after 'You Posted What?!'. So, let's get on with it! Oh, and most of this chapter is a flashback. Just lettin' you know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. I only own the plot of this story.**

"They belong to me now."

Sure, he had said something different, but everyone had translated it in their heads by now. And it was repeating over and over.

Each of them knew the main thing which was being expressed, but the future played differently in each of their minds.

For Donald, he showed misery. His children, well not exactly his, but the length of the time they had spent together made some sort of attachment which lead him to think of them as his own, were going to be sent away to the government. And there was nothing he could do. His family had been torn apart.

For Adam, he showed worry. Now he wasn't usually a thinker, but he was a protector. There wasn't a lot of things he was good at, but good at or not, he needed to protect his siblings. His younger siblings. Sure, he didn't treat Chase like a wad of cash, but in the end, if he ended up getting hurt in Bionic Brother Toss, or if a repeat of the avalanche happened, but this time more unfortunate, then he'd be plagued by guilt. Who knows, they might even separate them, like Agent Graham said when they were on lockdown. He couldn't protect them anymore.

For Bree, she showed loss. She would never have a normal life again. With Mr. Davenport and Douglas, she had not too intense training. But according to Agent Graham, they were the ultimate weapon. That probably meant intense training throughout the day, no school, no shopping, no texting whatsoever. Almost like the life before Leo came. Almost, except for the fact that because of the intense training, someone might get hurt. One of her siblings.

For Chase, it was series of mixed emotions. Guilt, because even though he scanned the site, he should've at least used his super hearing for sound of motion. Sure, this all wouldn't have happened, they wouldn't be recognized, but they wouldn't have been planned to be owned by the government. They'd still be one big, happy family with a partially normal life.

Fear, because who knows what they might do to them. They might experiment on them, even though Graham finally came to his senses and admitted that they were normal people too, but that might've just been a bunch of baloney. They might make them fight in wars. Attacks on other countries. Harming people, killing people. Chase didn't want to do that. He didn't want to be a weapon. A thousand other probabilities to what might happen soared through his mind.

Anger, towards the mercilessness of the government, and the fear of the people. Why couldn't the government just let them be? Why couldn't the people realize that they were normal people like them, too? Most probably they'd get whispered at, named 'freaks' or 'weirdos', or something like that. Sure, the government did explain that they were harmless in the end, but then how many people actually paid attention? Chase knew that they'd be treated differently, most probably for the worse.

He also felt misery, worry, and loss. He'd probably never get to see Mr. Davenport, Douglas, Tasha or Leo again. His siblings might get torn apart, either physically, or socially, to each other. He must've lost his position as mission leader, and he had lost his 'nerd' reputation at school. It wasn't the best reputation, but he was content with it.

But there was one emotion he couldn't figure out.

_Power._

First, Chase had mentally slapped himself for having such a completely unrelated emotion, but that just made him think deeper about it.

With the government's help, he could be extremely powerful. All those people who made fun of him, and still do, will now fear him. Not in the way that they'll call him a freak, but in the way that they'll bow down to him and plead for their lives.

It wasn't a great and heartwarming sight at first, but then he began to warm up to the thought.

He could finally have respect. Equal with his siblings. No longer be the weakling of the group. Maybe even higher than his _oh-so caring_ siblings.

Now Chase _actually_ slapped himself for having that thought dripping with jealousy.

Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Are you okay, Chase?" asked Adam. But then he realized that he had just imagined Adam saying that. And when he processed it more, it came out more like, "He's gone crazy!".

And he figured that was more appropriate, because first of all, he was Adam, who would make a joke in any situation, and second, everyone had a smile or a grin on their mouths.

And one thought lead to another.

Adam always making fun of him and throwing him around, Bree always standing there, laughing, Mr. Davenport letting them off with a single verbal warning.

Chase still remembers the time when he insulted Adam when he was helping him win Student Of The Semester.

Bree and Leo had backed him up, because they thought he always made Adam feel stupid.

Well, if thought about, that was nothing compared to what Adam does to him. Not only does he physically hurt him, he also manages to do it _verbally._

_"We're kicking Chase off the team?" Adam had said, eagerly._

_"Congratulations, you finally did something!" with enthusiasm._

_"I know you're pathetically weak, but can you at least _try_ kicking free?"_

_"And if your head explodes, the survivors will move on to plan B."_

_"No offense, Chase, but your super intelligence is no match for our hustle,"_

_"-And muscle."_

_"Oh, that'll make a great team name! Hustle, Muscle, and Ch...ussle?"_

_"They have flash, but you're the glue which keeps them together... you're Flashglue!"_

_"But... what if we end up with Adam's head on Chase's tiny doll like body?"_

_"He's like a big, fun monster in your sad little body!"_

Tiny, weak, pathetic, Lady Locks, lady golfer, short... The comments kept pouring on and on in his head.

The others noticed that Chase's eyes had turned visibly cold and cruel. The smiles wiped off their faces.

"What's wrong with that one?" asked Agent Graham to Mr. Davenport.

"Chase are you okay?" asked Bree.

"Chase, you're freaking us out now..." started Adam.

Suddenly, Chase closed his eyes and let out a menacing cry of anger. His arms flipped wide open, and everyone in the room, that included Agent Graham, Mr. Davenport, Adam, Bree, and some of the people who were still in the room, crashing into the walls, along with every single other item in the room, including cameras, chairs, table, etc.

Chase opened his eyes. They were filled with fury, jealousy, anger, and the lust for power.

The sight he saw was disturbing- people lying on the ground, chairs, tables and cameras either under them, or crushing them, His siblings lying against the walls, almost knocked out, Agent Graham, unconscious, Mr. Davenport, clinging against one of the curtains.

And now he was showing only one emotion- _regret._

So he ran as fast as his legs could take him, and exited the building.

He now knew that was _dangerous_. A _weapon._ A _monster._

**-chuckles maniacally- Oh, how I love Chase suffering. No offense, Chase, but you're incredibly hard to not have pity on. **

**Anyway, I love daphrose's stories, 'I'm A Monster', and 'I'm A Weapon', so I thought I'd add a reference to it at the end. **

**So, see you in Chapter 2! Hey... that rhymed!**


	2. Evil Thinking

**WOO HOO! Chapter 2! That rhymed too... Whoa, I'm on a roll! Wait... I just broke it... Anyway, your positive reviews were AWESOME! And I'm not sure if these replies are awesome or not, but it's all your getting. No pun intended. **

**RazaraTheFirst: Which song is that from? Oh, and coinkidinkie, I wanna kill everybody in the world too! Why? Because on a wider perspective, humans destroy this world and have no use. No offense. But on a smaller perspective, I love good people! Especially you good reviewers :D**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Thanks! So are you! I love evil/insecure Chase too. The idea just struck me, because intense scenes just... BLOOSH into my mind. And no, it will not end well. Especially if you don't make a sequel when it ends. Or you don't update soon. Or go on hiatus. Then someone SHALL get blown up. -gets a bionics signal interrupter- Remember this from Spike's Got Talent? It's in the wrong hands now. Ooh, yes, the feels... And thank goodness! I have been waiting for HOS to update since, forever! Well, at least since I read it anyway. And MBA **_**needs **_**to be updated NOW! -Chase embraces the power- EMBRACE! And yes, I did review on HOS. It was kinda like your review.**

**SamiBrit14: Not exactly hell... more like Hot Evil Lovable Loner (HELL)? Describes Chase perfectly. And thanks! Here's your update!**

**daphrose: I know, I love it too :D And thanks :D And no. Well, you can, but I won't let you. -locks up army in a metal barn-**

**Okay... now that 260 words are wasted on an AN, here's your update!**

Evil.

It was a word that no one would ever put in the description for Chase. Old Dougie, Victor Krane, S-1... even Eddy. But never Chase.

But now, the Davenport family, and the ones who were present after the press conference, have something a little different in mind. Heck, even _Chase _started to think he is beginning to become evil.

So as Chase was running down the street, all his thoughts were, in some way or the other, related to him being evil. And even though he was enjoying some thoughts, he was filled with regret once he traced them down to the lead.

And, suddenly, a complete alien thought entered his mind.

_Join Victor Krane._

At first, he thought he'd finally lost it. Join Krane? The enemy? The one who tried to kill him, his siblings, and his family?

Sure, he had thought about joining when he was evil, he had even saved his life, but Krane? At least Douglas was family, he kind of understood Chase with being the youngest sibling and all, he had saved Chase's life twice, but what did Krane ever do for Chase?

_It's not about what he has done or what he ever did, but what he can now do... for you._

Where was he getting these alien thoughts? Did his evil side finally kill his conscience or something?

As more and more evil thoughts started to plague his head, he finally decided that he should stop running and take a break. So he stopped just in front of a coffee shop. And then he realized that people were looking at him all this time. Some were even following him with cameras! So he kind of regretted stopping when people piled him with tons of questions and completely swarmed him.

And then a thought came into his head. At first Chase thought it was another evil one, but then the thought came to. He realized what he had done at the press conference room. He was able to take out several people, chairs, tables and cameras without much effort. So he could do it now too.

_No. _Chase thought. _I can't do that on purpose! I'll harm these innocent people..._

Then he got his 100th realization since that day. Maybe he could just hold the people away, without making them fly out, just like what he did when Adam almost floated our into space. Except he was pushing them instead of pulling them.

So, he raised his hands. The people didn't even suspect or say anything. Then he slowly moved his arms out, in full concentration. He realized it was much harder now that he was actually _trying_ to do it. But pretty soon, the people were a safe and comfortable distance away. So he started talking.

"Look, I know you all want to interview the 'bionic freak', but I've been having a rough time lately. Please leave me alone."

Well, he thought the people were actually listening to him, judging by their focused faces, but as soon as he stopped talking, they tried to fight against his molecular kinesis.

So it became really hard for Chase to maintain his concentration when people were resisting his force, and screaming and shouting and babbling out questions like there was no tomorrow.

So he went with Plan B- use his force field.

After confirming that he should do it, as soon as he broke concentration, the people started flooding him again. But thankfully, before they could get hold of him, he activated his full force field, which covered him fully in a type of protection ball, like the one he had before. He hadn't used it for a long time, which was since Christmas, and he wasn't sure it would work now. But he was being mobbed by crazy obsessive people with cameras.

He activated his force field. And it was just in time, because some people were very close to mobbing him again, who, unfortunately, bounced off and fell backwards.

It was their fault anyway, for crowding over a bionic superhuman.

Luckily for Chase, the door was just wide enough for his force field. He entered through the doublr doors, only to have everyone staring at him. Some people started to whisper, but Chase could hear them perfectly.

"Freak..."

"Weirdo..."

"Unstable..."

"Monster..."

He cringed. He was close to breaking again. But then, someone shouted something, which surprised everyone. But especially Chase.

"Hero!"

Chase froze. He was shocked at first, and then he turned to the source of the voice. There was a boy, about 11, with brown hair and matching eyes, and had a huge grin on his face. His mother, sitting beside him, was trying to get him to sit down and shut up. He was struggling away from her efforts, and winning in that too.

Chase had just noticed that the whispering had stopped. So he took a step towards the boy.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Not to sound evil or anything, just out of a little harmless curiosity.

"I said, hero! Because you are one! You did stop the high speed train full of nuclonium from crashing into Welkerville, didn't you?" the boy grinned. Chase had to stop himself from cracking a smile from the boy's innocence. There was hope left in this generation, after all.

"Well, my siblings did help..." Chase replied. The greatest way to get a conversation going is to talk about how you saved a city from being destroyed by a high speed train full of explosive chemicals.

"The point is that you -and your siblings- saved the lives of hundreds of people! And you save the entire world by going on deadly missions and risking your life! Isn't that what heroes do?"

_Yeah, but they don't forcefully push innocent people into walls._

Chase tried his best to ignore that comment he made inside his head. His mind seemed to be against him today.

"-And the government people confirmed you were harmless,"

The boy kept on pouring reason after reason of why Chase was a hero, a good person.

And with every word uttered, he felt more and more guilty of what he had done.

But there was another side to what he was worried about too- the government going after him.

Of course, since he had harmed people and almost destroyed the inside of a public building, there is a possibility that agents might come for him, since they might have classified him as dangerous.

"Freeze! One move and we shoot!" came the lovely gruff voice of a man in safety suit, followed by other humans in the same attire.

As Chase turned towards the entrance, he inwardly groaned. But the situation didn't stop him from making a totally sarcastic comment inside his head.

_Luck just never leaves my side, does it?_


	3. Play The Offense

**Let's hear it for chapter 3! -fake applause- Yeah! So, I haven't been feeling well lately, and have been extremely grumpy. Take a wild guess. But I thought that dying because of little minions is worse than dying of boredom by a tad bit. So I decided to type up this chapter.**

**RazaraTheFirst: Killjoy. Just kidding xD Ooh, I love dubstep! Or shall I say, I WUB dubstep xD Okay, ignore that pun. **

**AllAmericanSlurp: Well, it wouldn't make sense if nobody appreciated him for saving the world. I wonder what the teachers think of him now. **

**"Sorry I was absent yesterday. Too busy saving your asses."**

**I hope they withdraw all the extra homework he had to do because he missed out xD**

**daphrose: Yeah, thanks for those minions who were storming up and down my house all day long, banging on the windows and doors -_- And EVERYONE wants Chasey to become evil. Nah, that'll ruin his chances of taking over the world and bending people to his every will xD**

**juih89: Thanks! Here you go!**

**Anyway, here's chapter 3! There's real evil coming from Chase in this one :D P.S. Anyone know how to do a line break?**

"Do not force us to use violent measures! Please disarm yourself."

Chase shot a look at the agents. Disarm himself? Were they serious? Maybe they said it so he couldn't make his force field or something. But it'd be hard to put handcuffs on him if he didn't have arms. Chase chuckled a little, despite the situation.

"No! It's okay! He's a hero! The government confirmed it!" the boy defended Chase.

But it made Chase even more guilty. The boy thought he was a hero... but he must have caused major injuries to those innocent people in the press conference hall. Heroes don't do that.

"No... I'm not," Chase said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. Although the boy heard it.

"What do you mean?"

The boy's innocence made him break a little.

He couldn't believe that the government even expected him, a bionic superhuman, to just give up and let them take him. That thought raised a slight fury in his mind.

"Please come with us without question. Try to use your bionics and we shoot."

A fire raged in Chase. _They're threatening me. No harm in fighting back, right?_

Wrong. Fighting back will make him hurt people more. Fighting back will crush the hope of not only the little boy, but everyone else who had started to come to their senses and realize that he's a hero.

_But these people are the ones at fault._

No they're not. They're only trying to capture him because he did something wrong. He deserved to be in their custody right now.

_No one can be defined powerful if they're in custody of someone less powerful than themselves. _But Chase didn't want power. Or at least that's what he was trying to convince himself.

_Oh please, I do want power. Finally I'll be able to show these morons who's boss. I'm not going to be the weak little guy anymore._

Somehow, the evil part of Chase finally raised his fury to the fullest. Without a second thought, he put up his force field around himself and used his molecular kinesis to throw away whoever was in the way. He knew using to abilities at once is dangerous, but that wasn't a point of matter right now.

The bullets and tranquilizer darts bounced pathetically off his force field and landed with a satisfying _thud_ on the ground. Of course, it didn't really make any noise other than a _tink_, but to Chase it was louder. So were the gunshots, but he didn't really pay attention to his minor earache.

The hazel-orbed boy couldn't even bear to look back at the that young 11 year old blonde boy, whose blue eyes must be full of surprise, shock and disappointment.

He realized he was almost out of the double doors, when a tiny voice inside him said, _attack_. First Chase was confused. Attack what? Then he realized that maybe, just maybe, he should play a little offense to keep the agents off his back for good. He couldn't really go home now, obviously, but that meant no capsule. If he were to use his bionics a lot without getting his daily regeneration provided by the glass hexagonal tube, he'd start majorly glitching in approximately one week.

So maybe he _should_ play a little offense, but he should just miss them on purpose. A harmless warning sign that he did _not _want to be followed around by agents in monkey suits shooting bullets at him.

So, by using his enhanced senses, he detected the speed and time intervals of each bullet, something he had never done before, and calculated the amount of time he had before any bullet hit him. And it was very little time. Not enough time to defend himself.

But then a solution came to his oh-so genius mind. Why not create a force field ball while using his half force field at attack them?

Would it work? It was basically doing the same thing, except with one hand. He had created his force field using one hand before, but could he create a force field ball with it? He couldn't use his molecular kinesis for two reasons- one, the agents were behind each other so he couldn't focus on them all if he couldn't see them all, and two, he realized using two powers at once might make him glitch even sooner.

And he wasn't really sure how high he could levitate, but he did know that there would be less accuracy in the agents' shooting the higher up he went.

Force field ball it is.

Full on concentration, he faced towards the agents and activated his half force field. He then held it with one hand, and made a circular motion with his other to create a force field ball. It was difficult, but he managed it. The agents were starting to swarm to his sides, so he acted fast and shot the ball right in between the agents.

The agents were shocked.

Chase used that to his advantage and ran.

But he remembered an image which occurred right after he let go of the ball. It had shot out of his hand, yes. It went right between the agents, yes. And it crashed straight into the blonde boy.

_Yes._

It wasn't a 'yes' for victory. It was more like a hesitant 'yes' you say when your parents confront you by whichever bad thing you've done.

The boy's arms flew out in front of himself in a pathetic attempt to save himself, or just maybe somehow get molecular kinesis and the ball magically stops in front of him. But neither happened. The blue orb jutted into the boy, hitting him heart-point in the stomach. He had flown backwards across the room and crashed against the wall, where he slowly slid down and blood flew out of his mouth and the air in his lungs was knocked out.

His mother had shouted his name, which turned out to be Andy, and rushed towards him, tears overflowing her eyes.

That was all Chase got to saw, but he heard the sobs of the mother and gasps of the crowd.

"Wow, you truly _are_ evil,"

Chase lifted his head to meet the eyes of the last person he wanted to see in a situation like this. Heck, the last person he _ever _wanted to see.

"Hello, Chase."

**Oops! Was that a cliffhanger? Oh, I didn't notice! Here, I'll fix it... in the next chapter! Bye! -locks doors and windows- Can't get me now!**


	4. Thinking Of You

**You may be disappointed. But this idea just struck me, so I cancelled the idea I had earlier. I strongly suggest listening to Taylor Swift's 'Haunted' while reading. This song inspired most of what I wrote. Okay, all of what I wrote... Anyway, this story's AU and OOC, so don't review saying that 'That's not what happened in Armed and Dangerous!'. Dude, I know. I've watched it.**

**By the way, Happy belated birthday, Billy! Yeah, I knew it was his birthday, but I didn't get a chance to update because I was grounded .-.**

**Ra'Zara The First: You heard her! Join 'em, Chasey!**

**MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul: He has to evil. Chase just has those evil vibes... And I would like to point out whether you're correct or not, but it would ruin the suspense. So...**

**AllAmericanSlurp: You just got yourself in a room with a crazed fangirl who wants you to update. And there's no way out. -sly grin-**

**daphrose: I love flamethrowers! Oh, you mean... Oh. -runs-**

**So anyway, I'm switching the POV here. Congratulations, you all get to see what the rest of our beloved family members are doing! Well, the ones at the press conference. And this is mainly Bree's POV. A warning before we start, though, this chapter is pretty gruesome. That includes blood and injuries. So if you're not comfortable with it, do not read the chapter. This story was rated T for a reason. This chapter is also pretty important, so...**

* * *

She couldn't believe it.

Wait... What couldn't she believe again? Her sibling, her brother, her younger brother... What did he do? Oh, yes. He just demonstrated his powers. But... Why is that so bad?

Bree was having a hard time recollecting herself. Her brain wasn't helping her much, either.

She blinked. She now became aware of her environment. The first thing that caught her eye was blood. A _lot_ of blood. _Where did all this blood come from? People, of course. But how?_

Suddenly, the memories flashed in front of her.

The news of the government owning them, the burst of feels inside her, the look in Chase's eyes before... Before he struck trauma everywhere. And then he had ran. She had seen him through her blurry vision, running out of the hall. She couldn't focus on much that time, because her head was hurting like crazy.

That was a wrong thought to think about. Pain erupted in her head, pain she had not been aware of previously.

She groaned and put her hand up to her head. Another groan was let out from her lips. She decided she was going to ignore the pain. To do that, she slipped back into her thoughts.

Bree had always known that neither of them , her siblings, would ever take any action or any word uttered, because of siblings rivalry, to heart. But there was always something which bothered her about her youngest blood brother. The twinkle in his eyes which always seemed less... twinkly whenever someone made a short joke, or when they teased him about never getting a girlfriend.

They were just joking. Nothing serious. Right?

It turns out, no- she was wrong. She always thought she would never live to see the day when Chase's patience with the jabs would wear off. He was capable of handling it. Or so she thought.

When Graham announced the news, Chase seemed as upset about it as all of them were. But when she caught a glimpse of Chase's eye, she saw something deeper. He was upset, but not about the recent news. No, it was something more... deep.

It was kind of funny how anyone could make out how Chase felt by simply just looking at his eyes. They were hazel, unlike any of them. They were clearer. Just one glance could be enough for a thousand words.

At least it was like that for Bree, since she lived with him for the past sixteen years. There were very few things he could hide from her.

She remembered how Chase's eyes went from warm and sad to... cold and... angry? It made no sense to Bree, so she just shrugged it off. Little did she know that she shouldn't have. She should have asked him what was wrong. And she was about to, when Chase slapped himself right across the face. She was slightly taken aback. That's when Adam vocalized another one of his famous puns. She couldn't help but smile at it. Everything was normal, everything was fine.

No, she should've glared at Adam. It wasn't the time.

Bree curled her hands into fists. It was kind of déjà vu, Chase had the same look he had before he risked his life in an avalanche. She mentally cursed at herself. She knew that look in his eyes. He wanted to prove himself.

Bree couldn't lose her brother again. No, not after last time. The avalanche incident made her vow to take better care of her brother.

But before she could take any action, his eyes were hard and cold. That's when it happened.

Bree felt a trickle run down her cheek. Chase had left them. He could never come back to them. She knew he was feeling regretful. Wait... _Was_ he feeling regretful? He did look that way when he bolted. But it could have changed. Chase had left them there, injured, in shock.

She had thought she knew everything about her little brother. _What's his favorite color, then?_ Her mind challenged her. _Green. Since that's the color of his chip. He used to like blue, because that was the color of his force field. And when he was six, he liked red because Adam's heat vision was the same color._ She smiled to herself. He used to look up t Adam, even when he teased him. _Did you know about his lust for power, then?_

Bree's eyes widened. Of course! How could she have not realized it before? It was all because he wanted power. She wishes she had realized that earlier, right before Chase lifted up his arms. Before she went flying into the wall. Before the pain. Before seeing her brother run away. Before slipping into unconsciousness.

Now all she wants is to rewind, comfort her brother and tell him how much she loves him. She now knows that he felt neglected.

He felt neglected, he left them without a second thought.

Everything she thought she knew about him was turned upside down. How many more things was Chase hiding? What was he doing right now? Where did he go? Will he come back?

Bree let out a small cry, all these questions did not help her headache.

He was gone. Forever? Maybe. And the worst part was that she couldn't go after him now. She was in too much trauma for that. She wondered if he ever felt traumatized by every mean thing everyone else did to him. Of course he felt traumatized.

She had lay there on the ground and had watched him run away. Run away from the disastrous fate that was sure to have engulfed him if he had stayed. He had run off from everything. His family, his adopted parents, his siblings, her...

She never joked when she told him she loved him. Even if it was casual, it meant a lot to her. And she was pretty sure it meant a lot to him, but after this fiasco, she wasn't so sure anymore.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Adam.

She realized she was crying. She looked at Adam. Unlike Chase, no one could really read his emotions by just looking into his chocolate brown eyes. He usually only had positive emotions, so there wasn't really anything to it.

But now she can see the pain that he tries to hide. She now knows that he hides his feelings because they shouldn't get in the way of him protecting his siblings. He can't be negative, if his confidence lowers, then everyone's confidence lowers. He does all he can to make people smile. That's why he made that joke in that critical situation.

"I've got some competition in weightlifting, don't I?" He smiled to her.

Bree smiled. He could always make her smile. It was comforting how Adam's smile could beat through anything But she wishes that Chase was there to share a smile. She wishes it was Chase comforting her. She wants him to be at her side, telling her it will all be okay, he will never lash out on them like that again. But beggars can't be choosers.

She wishes she didn't feel this way. Adam was the only one left now. The third member had been dropped now. They had to work together to get him back. But Bree just didn't have the energy right now.

She took in a breath. She knew the chances of seeing Chase again were few. But Adam was the one who was keeping her intact with her hopeless hope.

"He left us, Adam," she managed to croak out. "He wants power, Adam," she sobbed into his chest. Adam stroked her hair. "Something's gone terribly wrong, Adam!" she faced him. She then collapsed back into his chest, crying her heart out.

"I know, Bree. I know he left us. I know he wants power. Everything has gone terribly wrong, Bree. But we have to move past it."

Bree didn't care if he was being too harsh and straightforward. There was no way anyone could sugarcoat this, not even Adam.

She felt something wet on her forehead. He was crying with her.

"We can't move past him. We have to get him back. We can't let-" her voice broke. "...We can't let him turn evil," She wiped away a tear. "I know somewhere, deep down, he's good. We can't let his power-hungry self take over him. Adam, we have to-"

"I know. We'll get him back, Bree."

"He can't be gone, Adam! Chase can't be gone!"

Her older brother shushed her. She looked up at him. His eyes were puffy and red from the crying. She knew that her eyes looked more or less the same.

They both knew they could get out of this huge mess. They can get their brother, their real brother, back.

"Bree?"

"Yes, Adam?"

"Let's just promise we'll never let our evil sides get hold of us," he smiled. That was all she needed to see. An Adam Smile could brighten up the worst moments.

"I promise."

Chase left them. He was gone. He had escaped from misunderstandings. No second thoughts. He probably couldn't go back either. What would they say?

Bree wouldn't say anything. Actions speak louder than words. She would run over and hug him. Hug him ever so tightly. Knowing that your brother turned evil was one of the worst things ever.

She knew Donald and Douglas went through it. She just never thought that they, the inseparable team, could go through the same thing. She thought everyone learned from experience. _Well, _she thought, _not everyone, I guess_.

But deep down, she knew the bitter truth.

Chase had proved himself, alright. He had proved himself to be evil.

* * *

**...Whoa o.o That came out much darker than expected. Oh well. Anything to hold off daphrose's minions.**

**Anyway, see you not-so-soon!**


	5. Dreamland

**Well, you **_**will**_** find out who Chase met in this chapter. But you shall find out at the very end. A warning, though, this chapter may be sort of, or very, confusing. Most of it is set in Dreamland (the place where I will put dreams in). So if there's any confusion, please review it or PM me.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: It suits the song :D As I said, the chapter was based on that song, so the mood has to match, too. And you will TRY to update it on Halloween? TRY?! Now, you SHALL update it on Halloween! 'D' and I have joined forces, you will be attacked my the minions, **_**and**_** the fangirl army. I'm warning you, Slurpy! You know, it's funny you mention that, since I started reading stories by you I missed out on, and they were almost like **_**this**_** fanfiction o_e We think alike ^.^ -high fives-**

**MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul: And **_**I **_**love flippin'! **

**daphrose: -locks doors and windows- Oh, mom, you're wondering why I'm locking up the house? Oh, just because my friend on FanFiction has her minions hunting me down to give me hugs.**

**And without further ado, here's chapter... Five-oo... Okay, you try finding words to rhyme with the chapter numbers!**

* * *

The atmosphere around them was still and quiet. It was highly different from the atmosphere in Chase's mind. The sky had darkened; perhaps because the day just passed sunset, or because dark clouds had started to gather in the sky.

On instinct, Chase quickly took fighting stance. His opponent denied it with a slight shake of the head.

"I'm not here to fight, Chase."

Chase loosened his stance. Then, reminding himself who he was facing, he quickly regained posture.

"Yeah, right," was the only comeback he could think of.

The enemy just smirked. Chase frowned. He could never really get this person. Then again, he isn't very good with people.

At school, he just creeps them out. At home, no one really wants to be bored by his random facts and irrelevant information. He was always the kind of person who would stay quiet at school, because speaking to anyone else other than his family resulted in a one-sided conversation. Or, the person he was talking to would just walk away, completely ignoring that he was in the middle of his sentence.

Chase shook his head. This was not the time.

Unfortunately, that moment of thought had been just enough for his opponent to attack.

The last thing he saw before slipping into unconsciousness was their arm raised, a blue orb flying out of their hand, and smacking him in the head. Black spots danced in his vision.

Never had he been attacked by one of his own powers. His reflexes were quick, his super senses active. But it seems that his reflexes weren't quick enough, and his senses were caught just a little too off guard.

_So this is what Andy felt like._

But Chase knew it was worse for the blonde boy, who wasn't bionic. Chase didn't have time to think of a more important, or even sarcastic thought, because before he knew it, everything went black.

* * *

_Chase looked around. Where was he? His surroundings cleared. He was on a freighter. He felt something in his hands. A towel. He looked to his left. He saw a rope ladder, which dragged his vision upwards. It was attached to a helicopter. The rope ladder wriggled a little. That brought his attention to the person climbing the rope ladder. His brother, Adam. _

_His mind raced to a conclusion. He was back on the freighter they stowed away in when they thought that the FBI was after them. So that must mean..._

_"Adam! Wait!" _

_As soon as the words left his mouth, her threw away the towel and hurried to the rope ladder. He had just started climbing it when someone grabbed his leg._

_"You're not going anywhere!" Chase tried to struggle free from the captain. When it was proven to be hard, he called to his brother._

_"Adam, help!" he called out. _

_"I know you're pathetically weak, but can you at least _try_ kicking free?"_

_The reply made him blank out. At first, he was angry at him for insulting him in such a crucial time. That feeling passed quickly, and was replaced by hurt. _

_He remembered the time when they were little. Adam had promised to always protect Chase. Bree too, but she had just shrugged it off, saying that she can protect herself just as well. Chase had smiled knowingly, Bree was always such a feminist. Chase always thought Adam would keep his promise, no matter what. _

_But this situation seemed to break his hope into a million pieces. _

_Suddenly, Chase lost his grip on the ladder and fell._

_He fell into another place; another dream. He remembered how a person has an average of four to seven dreams as they sleep. _

* * *

_A blast of cold hit Chase. The air had cooled by almost twenty-five degrees. He sighed. Out of al the memories he had, his dreams just had to drag him to the avalanche again._

_Blocks of snow and ice started falling on is head. Someone was digging him up. He knew who to expect- an evil Douglas._

_Air flew into the tight space, and Chase took a deep breath of it. Cold, but fresh._

_"Yes! Adam, Bree- I knew you'd come for me! I'm in here!" _

_He was surprised that he uttered those words. He knew it wasn't them. No, they had given up on him and left. He knew he was about to be plagued by disappointment. _

_A face-sized hole had appeared into the ceiling of the snow cave by now. Chase looked up, expecting to meet his father's hazel brown eyes and evil smirk. _

_To his complete astonishment, he saw a pair of brown eyes instead. No, wait- _two_ pairs of brown eyes. _

_Adam and Bree. They had come for him. Chase's mouth hung open._

_"What are you doing here?" were the words that immediately exited his mouth. Though they weren't vocalized as fast as his mouth snapped shut. The first words which he was actually allowed to speak in his dreams were the same words in had said in reality. Unfortunately, when he said them to his saviors, he didn't get the same reply. It would have been weird, but preferred. _

_Instead, the smiles on Adam and Bree's faces disappeared. Instead of digging them out, they got up, and they walked away. Just like that, they left him there, the rest of his body still buried in white._

_He wanted to get up, but the snow had somehow enveloped him, allowing no movement. He cried out for help, pleaded them to come back and save them, but it to no avail. _

_Then, ever so slowly, the snow slithered around his face, and covered the small gap in the ground. If one had been looking, they could have seen the expression of hurt and shock playing in his features._

_But no one did._

* * *

_Chase groaned. Another dream. This time, he was hanging on railing. The sudden heat below him warmed him up, but the relaxing sensation was gone when he realized where he was. _

_Even though he knew what was awaiting him, he took a glance downwards. Fire was blazing just a couple of feet away from him. Below the fire were metal contraptions sticking out of the sides of the death hole, sharp spikes rotating fiercely, ready to tear apart anything which entered its mouth._

_Despite the situation, he smirked a little. Douglas had once admitted he was never trying to hurt them, yet there he was, so close to the jaws of death, an android speeding up his termination. _

_An expecting thought entered his head. _Where was Marcus?_ Chase look back up, and peeked through the railing. There, he didn't see his former friend, but his whole family. _

_They were standing in a line, all of them except Douglas and Marcus. Technically, Marcus was his cousin, thus family._

_Chase tried to read their expressions. Disappointment. Embarrassment. Shamed. In whom? Of whom? Of what?_

_Then it occurred to him. His family's looks were directed at him. They were disappointed in him. Embarrassed to have him as their family member. Ashamed of his lack of capability._

_"You are useless, Chase." started Mr. Davenport._

_"You are weak." continued Adam._

_"A pathetic excuse for a bionic superhuman." added Bree._

_"We hate you." said Leo._

_"Nobody really love you, Chase." confirmed Tasha._

_The words kept pouring out of their mouths. Chase could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He let them out. More names, more definitions, more taunts._

_And then, Bree stepped up, and held out her hand. Chase smiled a little. His hope was regained._

_But she had reached out her arm only to loosen up his grip. Before he knew it, he had fallen into the hole, to his demise. _

_The looks on his family's faces had changed from their previous ones to proud and satisfied ones._

* * *

This is it_, his mind told him. _Your last dream.

_Chase didn't groan. Instead, he just accepted whichever change of fate was to happen to him in this dream._

_This time, the scene came pretty quickly into his sight. The lab. No, the _old_ lab. Mr. Davenport, Adam and Bree were standing in front of him, shock taken over their faces. Suddenly, he felt someone's arm around his shoulders._

_"...He's with me now."_

_Chase was back in the avalanche-double crossing incident. He knew that the person who said it was none other than Douglas, their formerly evil father. He wishes he could say the same for the current moment, but he couldn't._

_"What?" _

_"Chase, what's going on?" _

_Shock had turned to confusion. As the conversation went on, the expressions changed to hurt and betrayal. _

_Just then, as Chase had expected, Leo barged in, saying his crazy sentence. And then letting out a scream as Davenport signaled him to look to his side._

_Mr. Davenport tried to regain lost hope by playing Douglas as the weaker one in the situation. But just then, a beeping sound had been emitted. Chase smiled to himself. This was where he was going to ruin Douglas's plan. _

_That was when his sinister and evil side took over his mind. _Remember what happened after you explained how you tricked Douglas, Chase? _Chase tried to fight the memory from entering his head. But it was just too powerful. _All you received was a simple 'good job' and 'thank you'. That's what they gave you for saving their lives. _Chase suddenly became very interested in the floor*. _You should have gone along with Douglas. Douglas would have allowed you let your powers free. He could have shown you all that you were meant to be._ Chase cringed inwardly. He would never show what he could do in front of anyone. He feared being feared. _

_Douglas had now taken out the USB drive, and had announced that they were now unstoppable. This was it, memory in repeat. Maybe it would change like the other dreams. But he really hoped it wouldn't._

_He waited for himself to explain his plan. He waited for his lips to part, the words to be uttered. He waited. It never came. His mouth was shut, curved into a selfish smirk. _

No, _he thought, _no! _Before he knew it, we was in his capsule, and Douglas had inserted the USB drive into the inserter on the cyber desk. A surge of energy travelled every vein of his body, his neck tingled, he could feel the power. _

_He let out a maniacal laugh. Then, he saw Mr. Davenport speeding towards the cyber desk, and pushing a few buttons. _

_Chase watched in horror as his capsule turned red. Red smoke blasted through the overhead vent. He faced his family. Adam looked surprised. Bree looked hurt. Leo looked confused and betrayed. Mr. Davenport... He looked disappointed. _

_Chase tried to break out of his capsule, he had super strength now. But somehow, it just wasn't working. His capsule felt unbreakable. The heat hit him like boulders, but he could bear it because of his advanced bionics now. He didn't break a sweat as he repeatedly punched the glass. All he could see was red. Red smoke, filling up his capsule. _

_He suddenly felt very weak. Extremely weak. He just couldn't bring himself to raise his arms and punch the glass again. His legs felt too tired. They couldn't hold him up anymore. He slowly dropped to the ground. This was very different from the first time. The first time he felt heat- a lot of heat. He had fainted from the excess heat. But now, he was exhausted and weak._

_Black spots started dancing around his vision. Was that even possible in a dream? Well, with a mind like Chase's, there were no limits to what he could imagine, do, or dream. _

_Slowly, darkness engulfed him in its comforting arms._

_And he heard a voice, far away-_

_"Wake up! Wake up!"_

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Chase groaned. His head was hurting like crazy. Everything seemed way too loud.

He slowly opened his eyes. Light hit his vision, but it was bearable. _That must mean I'm in a dark room._ He had judged correctly. Around him looked like the inside of a warehouse. _Of course._

He turned his head to meet with the face of his 'alarm clock'. Of course, that was just an expression for his kidnapper.

"Don't even try to escape- those handcuffs," Chase looked down to his wrists held by handcuffs, "are bionic signal interrupting ones. And if you get out of them, they will explode." they finished.

"I can still get out of them, you know," Chase confronted.

"I'd like to see you try."

Chase gave a sly grin to his kidnapper, S-1.

* * *

**BAM! Didn't see that coming, did ya?! But to answer your question, no, S-1 isn't alone. Krane is, of course with her. Why Krane didn't come himself will be explained later.**

**Footnote #1: No, I wasn't putting in a 'Choor' moment. But you can think of it as one. I have recently read the Wikia page of 'Choor' (a pairing of Chase and the Floor) and thought it was hilarious. And I just had to put it in there. :D**

**Hope you enjoyed! Excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes, please. I try my best to avoid and double check them.**


	6. Know Your Opponent

**Hey! I'm back with ANOTHER comparatively early update! I know you all are wondering how Chase gets out of the handcuffs, but I decided to drag out the process. He won't be free for a long time xD I looooove torturing Chase.**

**"Hey!"**

**Chase, you know I only torture you because I love you. **

**"You're a totally sick little psycho girl..."**

**Deal with my wrath, Chase. Anyway, this chapter is mostly a filler. **

**daphrose: It worked! Yay! I love Choor too. P.S. The ship name for ChaseXSabrina is Chabrina. I created a Wiki page on it xD And thanks! You didn't freak my mom out, but... You might have scared off some innocent people who read the reviews o_e Don't sweat about the PM. Just make sure you reply within the limit of two months XD You'll find out in the future chapters about EVERYTHING. I would spoil it, but... I already did on my PM :D And you are excused.**

**ShamrockClover: Thanks!**

**MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul: Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! And yeah.**

**Dirtkid123: Yay! Here's your 'soon chappy'!**

**TheMichiganWriter: Heh heh. That makes you one. Although the plot ending to this story shall be very different to what you will expect. I guarantee that. :D And you're the second person to take a fan attack idea off me xD First was Rosie, up there.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: I just HAD to add her. I love S-1! Not more than Chase, of course. And *you'll just have to wait and see, then. Won't you?* -Remember that line...**

* * *

Chase was different.

He knew that, he just wasn't sure if he wanted to accept it. He wasn't even sure if he _could_ accept it.

Most people would be on the outside, looking in. But Chase, oh no. He was on the inside, looking out. Sometimes he wishes he couldn't understand symbolism. Unfortunately for him, understanding comes with intelligence.

People want to be inside, because it's nice, cozy and safe. A break from the harshness of the outside world. Escaping from all the troubles in their lives. Chase is a whole other story.

He wants freedom, he wants to be outside. Inside is limited, barriers at every corner. It's like being trapped. He keeps everything suppressed inside of him, things only known to him which are too dangerous to confide with anybody but himself. Things which could ruin the balance of peace, things which harm, destroy and damage. There's something deep, deep inside of him which wants him to let everything out. He keeps looking through the locked windows, banging on the locked doors, but no one can help him out.

Someday, he knew the he was going to break open the unbreakable doors. Someday, he knew he was going to smash the windows. He just didn't know it would happen so soon, for something so small.

No, his need for appreciation wasn't small. His hunger for being feared wasn't small.

His lust for total and complete power of everyone and everything wasn't _small_. It was large, getting larger every second of every day.

He knew it was too dangerous to show them what he could do. He had always kept them to himself, hiding his vast amount of ultimate power. He could easily use any time he wanted, he just couldn't bring himself to actually do it. His love for his family, his conscience, something always came in the way led him through the 'right' direction.

He had no idea what had overtook him. It was so sudden, so unexpected. So downright _crazy_.

It felt like it wasn't him doing those actions, but somehow it was him. It was all him.

Chase was too sound to be a monster. Too nice, too polite, too scared. Too good. Denial plagued everyone. There was no way he could ever become a monster. There was doubt, uncertainty clear in their voices. And maybe that's what had made him snap.

Three steps on how to become a monster hated by one and all- hurt innocent people, harm your family, and kill a little boy. Congratulations, you have now achieved monstrosity.

He realized there was no way anyone would want to drag him out of his corner of shame now. No one cared. Everyone hated him. Everyone was scared of him. He was sure he had seen a glimpse of fear in S-1's eyes. And that was just about to make him realize that he was now alone.

"Let me guess- plan failed already?" she smirked at him as she entered his room. Or rather, his cell.

"It hasn't been put into action just yet," he retorted.

"Because you realized how stupid it was?"

"You don't even know what it was."

She kneeled in front of him and put her hand on his shoulder. Her eyes were piercing, but his were more. She couldn't help but flinch just a little at the hazel orbs meeting with her brown ones.

"You're trying to escape from exploding handcuffs. Every plan you can think of is stupid."

"Try and throw me off, but I'll be the one laughing later,"

"Oh, you naive little boy," she let out a hearty laugh. He kept his emotionless eyes fixed to hers. "Haven't you ever heard? The past is history, the future is a mystery, but the present is a gift."

His expression remained hard and his gaze cold. It was rare for him to show this lack of emotion, yet it seemed like he never really had any at all.

"I _will_ escape from here."

"Go home, Chasey. You're drunk." she laughed again. It echoed through the cell this time. She then got up and dusted herself off, as if the ground had contaminated her in some way.

"Keep on dreaming, dreamboat." S-1 smiled as she left the prison room.

Chase broke his stony trance as soon as her footsteps no longer echoed to his ears. His expression twisted into concentration. The first step of his plan was to know his enemy. Cold, cruel, and seemingly heartless. The second step was to find a weakness- any weakness.

_My eyes_, he concluded. _She flinched when she made eye contact._

He had little idea what effect his eyes had over people. The orbs seemed to pierce through anyone who looked into them, and they seemed to dig into their souls. Either they would blink, flinch even just a little, or immediately break eye contact. Chase had no idea why, though. That just gave him another reason to come up with his own theory- they thought of him as dangerous.

He had already devised a plan; he just couldn't figure out how to put it into action. Even if he did, it wouldn't be immediate. Escaping from these handcuffs - this place - would take time and patience. It also needed intelligence, which he now seemed to lack thanks to the bionic signal interrupters in them. _Great_. Everything would take twice the amount of brain power now- maybe even more. _Why, oh why was he born with an average brain?_

He sighed.

_I should face it_, his mental voice vocalized,_ I'm nothing without my bionics. Nothing._

He desperately wanted to argue back, wanted to prove himself wrong. But he couldn't. Without bionics, he won't be smart. He wouldn't be able to defend himself without his force field. Martial arts was an option, but it was brought down when it came to bionic enemies. Molecularkinesis and levitation were abilities he was very proud of, they were abilities which could he could use to stand up to his siblings.

_His siblings_.

He had almost forgotten about them. Hell, he _had_ forgotten about them! He was so busy plotting for a way to escape and drowning in his own misery, that his mind had completely abandoned the topic of his own family.

_They deserve it. They always ganged up against you. Remember 'Hustle and Muscle'? Oh, yeah, and 'Chussle'? Remember when Adam and I were competing to win Student of the Semester? _

"No," his voice was barely above a whisper. "No-"

He clutched his head. He hated how thoughts just connected to other similar ones. Just like what happened after the press conference.

Before he knew it, his brain was flooded with negative memories. He tried to keep up with them, tried to insert some good ones, some happy, peaceful, positive ones. But they were just too fast. Just too strong.

_Fast. Strong._

Chase cried out as a sudden pain erupted in his head. He arched back his neck, still clawing at his temples, eyes shut tight, head throbbing from the inside. Tears leaked from his eyes.

"No..."

This time, it just came out as a small croak. Who knew emotion could be this strong?

Chase let out a small groan before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

She stared at the screen in front of her. She frowned. As did her 'boss'.

"What's wrong with him, Krane?" she questioned.

"Who cares? Just let the boy suffer." answered the man with the heavily deformed face.

"But isn't he-" S-1 was cut off.

"Leave it all to me, S-1. I shall take care of the situation," answered Victor.

"What do you mean?" she questioned. She didn't mean to seem so inquisitive, that would show that she _cares_ for him. And she doesn't. Why would she, anyway? Sure, she admits she thinks Chase is just a _tad_ bit cute, but it stops right there.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see, then. Won't you?" he smirked. S-1 let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"But-" she started, only to be interrupted again.

"No buts, S-1." he growled. "I told you to leave it all to me. You did your job, now let me do mine."

A glare sent her way told her that continuing the argument would result in serious consequences; consequences she did not wish to have.

So she obeyed her boss's orders and exited the dimly lit up room.

Out in the hallway, she walked to Chase's 'room'. The hallway also lacked lighting, which was actually the condition throughout the whole warehouse. As she walked, she kept glancing to both her sides, as if someone was watching her through the walls. Which was possible, since the place was full of hidden security cameras.

Even though her attention was seemingly directed towards the walls, her thoughts were dancing somewhere else.

It was tough knowing that someone could control you from their very own minds, and there was nothing you could do about it. She could easily escape this place and start a new life, but the Triton App limited her to Krane's side.

_But was it really the Triton App which was keeping her perpendicular?_

She didn't dare answer that question. Was she really evil? Of course. Did she enjoy causing harm to people? It seemed so. She had temporarily disabled the scrawny boy on her own, after all. She had fought the sister of the captive on her own, too.

She had no logical reason to believe that she wasn't evil at heart. Right?

Because one can never be good, then evil afterwards or vice versa. Either they were always good, or always evil.

* * *

**I have no idea how I got time to write this. I'm leaving my homework to write this for you guys. Oh, what the heck. Who submits their homework on time? Not me. Anyway, see you maybe-soon!**

**Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.**


End file.
